Not Enough
by Soluna125
Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Prologue**

The fight was harder than we expected but at least it was over. I didn't have to worry about Naraku anymore. I put my brother to rest in my village and payed my respects to my family. Inuyasha was finally able to give Kikyo a proper burial and Kagome went back to her time for a little while, she said she had things to take care of. Miroku went off to visit his old caretaker, Mushin. Shippou stayed behind with Kayede deciding to wait for Kagome. It was sad that our little group split up even if it were just a few months. I missed Miroku the most. Soon we would be able to fulfill our promise and get married.

After a few months I felt I spent enough time in my village. I was beginning to feel depressed. I wasn't alone, of course I had Kilala but still I needed someone I could talk to. That's when I decided I would go stay with Kayede and help her out. We took off flying to our home away from home.

"Kayede." I shouted and waved my hand in the air as I approached the village. The old woman stopped her duties to look up at me. She stood there smiling causing my smile to brighten.

"Hello dear. What are ye doing back so soon?" She asked once I was close enough for her not to yell.

"Well I finished up in my village early so here I am."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah. I'll help around with anything you want but first can I see Shippou, Kilala and I missed him so very much."

"Oh yes child. He's in the hut. Resting I believe."

"Thank you Kayede." I said before I went off to the hut. Shippou would be the perfect person to cheer me up. "Shippou?" I called out as I stood in the doorway of the old miko's hut. Just as Kayede said he was on a futon taking a nap. He looked peaceful so I didn't bother waking him. I couldn't help but stand there and smile, admiring how innocent he was despite all the things he saw and went through.

"You gonna block the entrance all day?" I heard a gruff voice behind me. I jumped not expecting anyone. I turned around and saw Inuyasha standing right behind me with his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha. Sorry." I said moving out the way.

"What are you doing back so early anyways?" He said going in the hut and taking a seat on the wall across from Shippou.

"Kilala and I just wanted to see Shippou and Kagome possibly, but I see she hasn't returned yet."

"Yeah she's hasn't." I nodded my head and sat next to Shippou. "So what happened at your village?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you back so early?"

"It was too depressing. I needed a change of scene."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He trailed off in thought.

"Sango your back!" Shippou screamed jumping on me. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah I am. I missed you too." I said hugging him back. He sat on my lap and started talking.

"Inuyasha hasn't been very nice. He hits me and says bad things. Now that you're back he can't do all of those bad things anymore. Right what he's been doing is mean Sango? Tell him."

"That wasn't very nice of him."

"See Inuyasha you weren't be nice. I told you!" Shippou said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"See Sango he's gonna hit me."

"Now now guys. Let's not fight."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said sitting down and crossing him arms over his chest.

"I'm going for a walk." I said standing up.

"But you just got here." Shippou said.

"I know but I wanna stretch my legs."

"Awww man." Shippou said crawling out of my lap.

"You can come Shippou." I said laughing.

"Yes!" He yelled as he jumped on my shoulder.

"Would you like to come?" I asked Inuyasha. I didn't feel right inviting Shippou and not him.

"Feh like I would want to come." Inuyasha said sticking his nose in the air. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. So typical of him.

We finally went back to the Kayede's by sun down. Shippou took me around all day and wore me out. He made me play his games, which were fun but now I needed rest.

"Took the whole damn day for a walk?" Inuyasha asked as I sat down in the same spot as yesterday.

"Not exactly." I said.

"You shoulda came." Shippou taunted. "Sango invited you and you decided not to come. You missed all the fun!" He said sticking his tongue out.

"You little brat! I'll kill ya!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Sango he's gonna hurt me." Shippou yelled running into my arms.

"Inuyasha don't hurt him. He's just a little fox."

"Serves you right." Shippou yelled.

"But Shippou you can't bother Inuyasha like that. Ok?"

"Yes Sango." He said with his head hanging low.

"Hah! Good for you brat!" Inuyasha yelled sitting back down beside me.

"Don't start you two please." I asked quietly.

It took hours but Shippou was finally asleep. I left the hut and walked towards a stream nearby. I was so sad and lonely. The only person I really came back for was Miroku, but he wasn't here. I had hoped we could be married by now. Was I being selfish? I truly hope not.

"What you doing out here?" A voice said behind me causing me to jump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 1**

I turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Y-you scared me." I said clutching my heart.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I…was just thinking." I said in a sad voice.

"About?" He sat down beside me.

"….Miroku." I whispered.

"You love him, don't you?" I nodded silently. "What you gonna do when he comes back?"

"Whatever he wants."

"Even if he doesn't want to get married?"

"Why would you say that? Did he tell you he didn't want to?"

"No. I'm just asking. It doesn't sound like something you would do."

"What doesn't sound like something I wouldn't do?" I asked angrily.

"Follow him around and do whatever he wants. What if he chooses to not get married?"

"Then I won't get married." I said standing up. "Tomorrow I'm going to Mushin's to go see him. It's odd I know…but I feel incomplete without him."

"Idiot." He said before standing up and leaving me alone once again. What was his problem? Since when did he care about what I did with Miroku? If I wanted to waste my life with Miroku he shouldn't care.

"I'll be back soon Shippou. I'll only be gone a week at most." I said waving from Kilala. Then I was off. I would be reuniting with Miroku after almost four months. The travel took three days. I had a day to spend with him and then bring him back. It was the moment of truth. I would finally see him! We landed and I saw Mushin sitting down meditating. I quickly ran over to him and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Ah Sango. What are you doing here?" he looked surprised to see me. Not the happy expression I expected from him.

"I just…I just…" I didn't know what to say. I felt stupid; I was intruding his privacy, both of theirs. "I wanted to say hi to Miroku. Is he here?"

"Dear you came all the way out here to say hi to Miroku? You shouldn't have." He looked like he really meant it. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't…have come.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose. I just really wanted to see him."

"Dear I'm going to be honest with you." He stopped to look at me.

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"You're a sweet girl. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Get hurt? How? Where is this going?"

"Miroku hasn't been completely honest with you. He's been enjoying his life as single man very much."

"Well it's going to change soon. I know he will be happy to see me."

"Sango I just want to warn you. I don't know if you'll be happy to see Miroku. He's changed." I looked at him for a long time before I answered.

"I love him. No matter what I'll always love him." Tears started to swell in my eyes. I wasn't even sure why I was about to cry. "Thank you Mushin. I appreciate your words of wisdom." I got on Kilala and rode off towards town. I knew without a doubt he would be in a place I didn't want him to be in, a tavern or geisha house. I rushed there with tears ready to spill out my eyes. We landed and I walked towards a hut large with dim red lights streaming out of it with urgency. 'I love him.' I kept reminding myself. I walked into the hut slowly. It reeked of sake. There he was, the second I saw him I knew it had to be him. Of course he was sandwiched in between two girls with empty cups of sake surrounding him. That was one thing I was used to seeing unfortunately. However, I was not used to his new physical appearance. His hair was longer and shaggy. He had a slight beard growing in, something I wasn't used to seeing. Then I realized he no longer had the toned body I'd become accustomed to, he was heavy. I stepped out of the hut quickly hoping he didn't see me. I did still love him but I needed a moment to adjust to what I had just seen. I stood there for a few minutes trying to composing myself before I heard the curtain swish indicating a person either entered or exited.

"Sango?" I turned around to see him looking at me. "Sango. I knew it was you." He said engulfing me in a hug.

"Miroku." I whispered. He moved me back at arm's length, and continued to hold my shoulders. "What happened to you?" I asked motioning to his entire appearance. He gave a slight laugh before answering me.

"I…I haven't been traveling or very much active." I looked at him up and down. I didn't need him to tell me that to know it was true. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…" I began and gulped hard. "I wanted to see you."

"You shouldn't have come." He said letting me go. The same thing Mushin had told me.

"You didn't want to see me?" I was hoping his answer wouldn't be no. That would just be too painful to hear.

"I did…but…" I waited for him to finish but he never did.

"But what?"

"But I've changed. A lot has changed."

"If you're talking about your weight don't worry. It doesn't bother me much." I said giving a nervous laugh. I truly hoped he wouldn't be saying what I thought he was saying.

"No Sango, it's not that."

"Then what? What has changed?" I could feel the pitch in my tone rise. I was scared. I didn't want to be rejected. He wouldn't reject me though. He loved me. I started to get knots in my stomach.

"I changed." He paused taking in a deep breath. "My wants have changed." Another pause.

"Miroku I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"I don't want to be married anymore. I want to be free, to do as I please. I don't want kids right now." I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. He didn't want to marry me anymore.

"We don't have to have kids right away. We can wait-" he cut me off.

"You don't understand. We were rushed into things. We were forced together. I don't want to be with you. Not romantically anyway. I care for you but it's not the way I used to. You understand right?" he asked grabbing my arm. I could feel my hurt slowly turn into anger. How could he do this to me? Kilala transformed sensing my distress.

"I don't understand. How could I understand?" I pulled my arm away.

"Sango don't be like that."

"Be like what?" I waited for him to say something but of course he didn't. "You can't just break my heart and expect me to be ok with it."

"Look I'd rather be honest with you than lie. If we were to be together I wouldn't be honest, I would cheat and I would not love you. So why should I be with you?" He was being so nonchalant. Like all he did was accidently take a piece of my fish. How could he? I loved him...i love him. Why would he do this to me? I couldn't take it anymore I jumped on Kilala as soon as I had the chance. We took off into the night riding around. I assumed she was taking us to Kayede's but I didn't bother to ask or direct her.

Finally after a day in the air we gently landed on the floor by a familiar stream. We were close to Kayede's. I sat up and went over to the stream with Kilala not to far behind. We drank and rested for a while.

"I'm sorry I worked you so hard." I said petting her softly. "I just really want to go to Kayede's for a little while. I want to hear her words of wisdom. She always knows what to say to make me feel better." Kilala looked up at me with curious eyes. "I wish Kagome was here. She always knew how to make me feel completely better." I lowered my eyes in sadness. It wasn't a good time for me. "Ready to go?" I asked hopefully. Kilala stepped back and transformed. "Thank you." I smiled and hugged her before I climbed up on her and we were off again.

"Sango you're back!" Shippou greeted us by the well we associated with Kagome.

"Yes I told you I would be back soon." I said climbing off of Kilala and picking up Shippou as Kilala transformed and jumped on my shoulder.

"Where's Miroku? I thought he might come back with you. "

"He had other plans and I didn't want to bother him." I said somberly. I didn't want Shippou to think badly of him.

"That means he didn't wanna come back. Am I right?" Inuyasha said jumping out of a tree and walking beside us. I looked at him with an indifferent face, ignoring his comment.

"But I wanted to see him. Sango next time can you make him come?"

"Feh! She can't make him do nothing." Inuyasha continued to bother me.

"Is that true Sango?"

"I'm afraid so. He's a grown man I can't control him or make him do things." Shippou's face fell. "But I'm sure he'll come and visit you soon." I said ruffling his hair. "Now go play with your friends. I'll see you later."

"Ok." He said jumping down and running off to be with his friends with Kilala not too far behind him.

"So what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked after a few silent moments.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You look like crap so obviously something happened."

"You're so kind." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. What did Miroku do?"

"He…he told me he didn't want to get married…to me." Finally he was speechless. "He said we were forced together. He obviously doesn't love me the way I love him." It was silent for a few minutes. "It's fine."

"Sango...I'm sorry. I didn't know." Why was Inuyasha apologizing? The world was truly upside down this week.

"It's fine. So don't you wanna know how he looks and how he's doing?"

"Feh. Like I care."

"I guess I'll still tell you. Miroku looks differen." I said sitting down in Kayede's hut. He still didn't respond. "He got…fat."

"Fat?" he asked sitting down not too far from me.

"Yeah he really let himself go." I said blowing up my cheeks for emphasis. He started laughing causing me to laugh as well. I needed to get him and the pain he caused me off my mind.

"Hah! You don't deserve a fat man Sango." He said still laughing.

"I guess not." I said. "I'm gonna take a nap now though. I've had a rough week."

"Yeah whatever." He said leaving. I laid down feeling better than I did since I fled from Miroku. I closed my eyes thankful for my understanding friends. But when things got dark all I could hear was Miroku telling me he didn't want to be with me. Was I truly that disgusting of a person?


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 2**

"Sango! Sango? Sango. Wake up please." I heard someone say. I didn't want to wake up yet but I guess it was time. I opened my eyes and groaned they felt a lot heavier than usual. I looked to my left to see Shippou standing over me. "You're awake finally." He said smiling. I gave him a slight smile and sat up.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked. My voice sounded rough and it hurt as I spoke.

"Two whole days, even Inuyasha was worried." Shippou said settling himself in my lap.

"Was not!" Inuyasha yelled. He always seemed to randomly appear now.

"Were too. You stayed in here to watch over her for 6 hours straight." I looked at Inuyasha who silently crossed his arms.

"Thank you then Inuyasha." My voice was low due to the scratchy feeling I got every time I spoke or swallowed my spit.

"Whatever." He shouted sitting down and closing his eyes. His cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Could I have some water?" I asked hoping there was some already in the hut.

"Here." Inuyasha said handing me some. Where he got it from, I didn't bother to ask. As long as I had the water I didn't care. I drank it as if my life depended on it and then it was finished.

"More please." I asked. I was feeling better but still needed more. This time Inuyasha got up and looked around for a canteen. He picked one up and handed it to me. Once again I drank the water fiercely and it was finished before I even had the chance to fully enjoy it. "Thank you Inuyasha. I really needed that." My voice was back to normal and I smiled happily.

"Wow Sango you sure do drink a lot." Shippou said laughing.

"Yeah well two days without fluid will do that to a person." I said laughing along with him.

"I'm gonna go play for a little. Would that be ok?"

"Of course, I'll see you later." I said as he gave me a hug. I hugged him back and ruffled his hair. He jumped off at me and started to run towards the door, and then suddenly he stopped.

"I love you Sango." He said shocking me. Me and Shippou had become close as of late. But we never shared those words. His 'I love you's' were usually reserved for Kagome and Kagome alone. But now he was saying them to me. I was touched. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Quickly I blinked them back feeling stupid.

"I love you too, Shippou." I said smiling brilliantly. He smiled back and left. I could feel my heart swell with joy. My moment was broken when Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Feh. You two are idiots." I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. He was obviously jealous.

"I love you too Inuyasha and so does Shippou." I hoped he would feel better now.

"Feh! I don't need love." He yelled.

"Everyone does." I retorted.

"But not me." I rolled my eyes, he was so stubborn.

"So you stayed to watch over me?" I asked changing the topic.

"Well someone had to. You were having nightmares. I thought you might die or something." He looked at me. He seemed shocked that he even admitted it. "Cause I didn't want to be the one stuck with that brat."

"Even in that case, thank you Inuyasha. I'm grateful to have a friend like you."

"Whatever. So what were your nightmares about?" he asked.

"I don't quite remember." I said trying to forget them.

"I know you're lying. But you just woke up so I'll give you a break." He walked out leaving me dumbfounded. He was being understanding? What had changed Inuyahsa?

A few weeks passed since the incident. I barely did anything except for sleep and cry. Inuyasha would have to force me to eat. I was starting to loose drastic amounts of weight. It hurt me to know what I was doing to myself. I was unhealthy and malnourished. I was taking this heart break too serious. It was time to change my attitude. It wasn't fair to anyone around me not even myself.

Finally I was tired of being inactive. I had to get out. So I decided to take a walk. I walked absentmindedly and ended up by the lake. I sat down feeling weak and dipped my feet into the cool water. I had so many good memories over here. Miroku and I used to sit by the lake and talk. It was the place we first shared a kiss. We used to hold hands and share what we believed would be our future. Everything seemed so easy back then. Even though we had to defeat Naraku and at times it felt as if we were carrying the world on our backs, it wasn't this difficult. Everything was ruined. Me and Miroku were supposed to be together, and Kagome and Inuyasha were to be together. But things changed. Kagome went back to her home without a proper explanation to me or any of us. She was supposed to be my best friend yet she couldn't even talk to me, she didn't even tell me she was leaving. And then there was Miroku, who decided he didn't want to marry me at the last minute. He chose to break my heart and his promise just so he could be happy living as a single man. I guess we weren't meant to be happy, well I wasn't anyway. Everything seemed to spiral out of control after Naraku's death and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I closed my eyes and felt the inviting tears leak down my face. I was so alone. I wasn't married like I had planned, my best friend was gone and I had no kids. What was I going to do now? Who would love me? I had to get married soon or else I would be too old.

I could feel someone plop down next to me but I didn't bother looking, I already knew who it was. It made me smile I guess not everything went wrong. I still had Kayede, Kilala, Shippou and even Inuyasha. Since mine and Miroku's incident, he's been the only one to really help me get healthy. Without him I would probably be dead by now.

"First you're crying. Now you're smiling. Sure you're not bipolar or something?" his voice broke through my thoughts.

"…I was just thinking. That's all." I said quietly, my eyes remaining shut.

"Bout what?"

"Miroku…Shippou….Kayede….Kagome…you…" I trailed off.

"Kagome." He whispered. I knew he thought I didn't hear him, but I did. I wasn't sure why, but it hurt to hear him hold such emotion when he said her name. "Why me?" he said sitting up.

"Well you're my friend just like everyone else." I said looking at him.

"And you're still crying." He said as we made eye contact.

"Guess I'm still thinking about Miroku."

"You shouldn't waste your tears on him especially when he's not wasting his on you." I have to admit, him saying that only made me feel worse.

"I can't help it. Even though he hurt me, I still love him. He was my only hope of getting married, of having a family."

"You don't need him to have a family."

"I do. I don't have any hope. I'm getting older and I don't know anyone." I wiped away the last of my tears. "I know you guys are my family but I was hoping to have a child and a husband." He looked away. I guess he didn't know what to say. "Miroku and I used to talk about our future here." I said looking up at the sky. "We even picked out names for our child." He continued to listen. "For a girl Aiko, and for a boy Kazumi."

"Those are stupid names." He blurted out.

"I like them. What would you name your children Inuyasha?" I asked turning my body towards him and folding my wet feet under me.

"Children? I don't want children. Kids are stupid. Who would I even have kids with?" He babbled on. I looked at him as if it were obvious. I wanted to yell out 'Kagome of course!' but knew it was still a touchy subject and I had to be sensitive.

"Well you know…with Kagome." His eyes snapped open. A look of hurt and confusion took over his features. He quickly tensed up. It wasn't appropriate to say at all, sensitive or not. As soon as I realized what I did my eyes shot open wide and I quickly tried to make it better. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean-" he cut me off from my babbling.

"Don't. It's fine. I'm not gonna die from hearing her name." his voice was low and lost all traces of the teasing manner he was using earlier.

"Still I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"Whatever I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what? You're not gonna get over it unless you talk about it."

"Well I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? I'm your friend. Let me in."

"I don't want to." He stood up getting ready to leave. I quickly jumped up and stood in front of him.

"I don't want to force you into being my friend but it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Who says I want to talk to you?"

"I say you do."

"Well you're wrong."

"One day Inuyasha you're going to want to talk to me, you better hope I'm there to listen."

"Whatever, that's never gonna happen so don't count on it." He said stepping in front of me and walking ahead back towards the village.

"Fine Inuyasha, whatever." I said sitting back down. Once again I was alone; it seemed as if things always ended up this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 3**

A week passed and things didn't change much between Inuyasha and I. After that first week I stopped trying. If he wanted to tell me something he would. On the other hand Shippou and I became inseparable. Most of my day was spent with him. Even though I was enjoying my stay at Kayede's village I would be leaving soon. I had to go back to my village.

"Sango when are we leaving?" Shippou asked jumping up and down.

"Tomorrow morning. I need to stock up today and tomorrow we'll be on the road." I smiled down at him.

"I can't wait. Between you and Kilala it's going to be the best time ever."

"I can't wait either Shippou."

"You can't wait for what?" Inuyasha asked appearing at the hut entrance.

"It's a secret." Shippou yelled jumping off my lap.

"Shut up I was asking Sango." He turned his attention towards me. "Well?"

"You heard Shippou, it's a secret." I said laughing along with the little kitsune. I wanted to tell him but my feelings were still hurt from earlier.

"You two are idiots." He plopped down next to the entrance. I rolled my eyes and left the hut. Inuyasha was seriously starting to get on my nerves. He was mean and rude all the time. Now that Kagome was gone all of his insults were directed towards me, and without Miroku no one could talk any sense into him. I was happy to be leaving tomorrow. He wouldn't care anyway. He always wanted to be alone, he never wanted to talk and he claimed I was annoying as well as admitting to not liking me. This way I was doing him a favor by giving him all the space he needed.

Finally we were on Kilala ready to take off. We all bid our farewell to Kayede and were ready to leave. I knew we were leaving but I didn't feel complete without telling Inuyasha. But he couldn't be found. I searched all morning for him. It was time to leave and I couldn't wait any longer. We had to go.

"Let's go Kilala." I whispered and we were off.

It took a few days but we finally arrived at my tattered village. Shippou had agreed to help me clean it up. I could see smoke coming from a hut and I instantly got a bad feeling.

"Shippou stay here with Kilala while I go check out the area." Shippou nodded sleepily as I ran into the village with hirakotsu on my back. I rounded a corner and peeking into a lit hut. There were a bunch of soldiers laughing and eating around a fire. Before I could survey any further, my arm was twisted and shoved behind my back as my face was pressed against the outer wall of the hut I was just peering into.

"What are you doing out here young lady?" a loud voice yelled, it was obviously the man restricting me.

"This is my home. You have no right to be here." I said through short breaths.

"Your…home?" he questioned. "Wait, would you happen to be the one name Sango?" his voice boomed from behind me.

"So what if I am?" I asked rolling my eyes as his grip loosened.

"Come with me." He dragged me into the lit hut and once again his voice filled the air. "I would like to present my lord with Lady Sango." He let me go completely and bowed low. All of the men in the room focused their attention towards me. A familiar man in an elaborate kimono approached me. At first I was confused but then I realized who it was. Takeda Kuranosuke, the prince from who wanted my hand in marriage since I was young.

"Sango! Me and my men have been waiting here for you. I'm so happy to see you!" he said grabbing my hand. I was still baffled.

"Why? Why are you here?" I finally managed to ask.

"I'm here to take you with me, and make you my wife."

"Kuranosuke I…I'm not ready to just make that decision." I stuttered.

"I understand. I will give you two weeks to make a decision. Do you think that would be enough time?" he asked still holding onto my hands.

"I…I guess so." I said looking away.

"Very good. We will leave and let you occupy your village alone. I will return in two weeks exactly. I hope your answer is yes Lady Sango." He said letting my hand go and gathering up his men. "Until then Sango, be safe." He said leaving the hut, I nodded and looked down blushing. As soon as they left I ran out to get Shippou and Kilala.

"What happened Sango?" Shippou asked as we sat down in the hut.

"Do you remember that young lord we ran into a while back?" I asked. He nodded his head and I continued. "He was here. He told me he was waiting for me. And that he wants me to marry him."

"Still?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So are you going to?"

"I don't know. I might. This may be my only chance."

"But what about me...and Kilala…and Inuyasha?"

"You two can come with me. As for Inuyasha, I don't think he likes me very much. So I don't think he wants to come."

"He doesn't like anyone Sango, so don't take it personal." I looked at Shippou and started laughing.

"Oh Shippou. You are too funny." He smiled up at me. "I'm going to go by the river to get some fish for dinner. Want to come?" I asked him.

"Sure. I've gotten really good at fishing."

"Good." I smiled at him and then turned my attention over to Kilala. "You don't have to come girl I know you're tired, but if you do, you know where we are." I petted her back and turned around to leave.

We walked to the river in a comfortable silence. There wasn't anything to say but we could still enjoy each other's company. Fishing was easy. We caught 3 healthy looking fish. Dinner would be good tonight. I started to smile as we got closer to the hut anticipating the fish. After not eating for a whole day I was starving.

I walked into the hut and was shocked to see an angry Inuyasha on the floor waiting.

"What…are you doing here?" I asked wide eyed.

"You thought you could just leave and not tell me? Some friend you are." He said standing up.

"I figured you wouldn't want to come." I said looking down. He was actually making me feel bad.

"You still should've asked me."

"Sorry." I said. He sat while crossing his arms. I was confused. He came all this way to tell me I was a bad friend. Then a simple apology was enough to calm him down. "So what are you doing here? You never answered me."

"I was…" he looked up at. "It doesn't matter."

"Were you worried Inuyasha?" I smirked sitting beside him.

"Feh! I don't give two damns about you."

"I think you do." I smiled.

Dinner was almost ready and I could feel my mouth watering.

"I can't wait for my fish." Shippou said jumping up and down. I nodded at him, letting him know I agreed. I looked down at the cooking fish and back up towards my group. Suddenly I didn't feel so good. There were three fishes and four of us. I forgot to go and get another one for Inuyasha, I guess I wasn't eating tonight. They were done and I set them out in front of everyone, except for me.

"What about you Sango?" Shippou asked sitting beside me.

"I'm not that hungry. Enjoy your fish." I smiled at him. My stomach quickly betrayed my words as a loud grumbled filled the silent room.

"You're lying." Inuyasha said setting down the fish he was about to eat.

"No I'm not." I fumbled.

"Just take it. I'll eat later." Inuyasha said shoving it towards me. "I know you gave me your fish."

"Inuyasha please just eat it." He looked at me for a while before he responded.

"You sure?" I nodded and smiled at him. I could at wait until tomorrow before I ate, I wasn't that hungry anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to a lovely aroma filling the room. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked all around the hut. Shippou was no longer sleeping beside me. In the middle of the floor there was a large pot with Inuyasha leaning over it.

"What's going on?" I asked breaking the silence. Everyone turned over to look at me.

"Inuyasha's cooking breakfast." I was surprised who knew he could cook?

"Well you gave me your food yesterday, so I decided to make something for breakfast." I was stunned. Since when did Inuyasha think about anyone but himself?

"You didn't have to." I said sitting up.

"I wanted to." He said smiling over at me.

Okay. First he followed me, Shippou and Kilala to my village. Then he calmed down after one apology. He decides to cook me breakfast because he wanted to. And now he's smiling. What's wrong with him? Who was this person taking over Inuyasha's body? I would have to find out later, when we were alone.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize him standing in front of me.

"Do you want some or not?" he asked.

"I would. Thanks." I smiled and took the bowl from him.

"This is good right Sango?" Shippou asked settling himself in my lap.

"It is. Inuyasha you're a very good cook." I said looking at him. He ignored me.

"Can me and Kilala go play?"

"Sure. Be careful though." I smiled giving him a hug. He ran out to play with Kilala behind him. "So Inuyasha, that was really nice of you to make breakfast for everyone."

"Feh. Whatever." There we go. That's the Inuyasha I know.

"It was. I really appreciate it."

"Whatever don't be so sentimental." He said sitting in front of me.

"Fine, fine I won't." I sighed. Soon I would have to make a hard decision. "Can I tell you something?" I asked hoping he wouldn't curse me out.

"I guess." He said leaning back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Well the other day. When we arrived here there was someone here to visit me." I looked at him and went on. "It was Takeda Kuranosuke." His eyes opened. I smirked knowing this would make him pay attention.

"What does he want?"

"Well he wants me to marry him."

"And what did you say?"

"He's coming back in two weeks for my answer."

"You mean you didn't say no!" he yelled.

"I didn't say yes either. I said I would think about it."

"And you're going to say no. Right?" He asked.

"I…I don't know."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I don't know. He's very nice, and this may be my only chance to get married."

"I can't believe you!" he shouted standing up. "You're dumber than I thought if you marry that idiot."

"I think it's smart for me to marry him. He says he loves me, and he would treat me good."

"He doesn't even know you."

"He knows I'm a demon slayer."

"That's not enough!" he yelled.

"It's not like anyone really knows anything about me. So who cares?"

"How could you even say that?"

"The one person I started to open up to broke my heart. I already tried things that way. Other than Miroku no one knows anything about me."

"No one knows anything?" he screamed louder, he looked as if he was going to hyperventilate. "I know that you've had your heart broken more than anyone on the planet! I know that you will fight for the ones you care about til the death of you! I know that you put up this strong façade but you're actually a deep and sensitive person! I know that sometimes you just need someone to listen to you. I know everything about you and neither of them know anything!" he was huffing now. I was shocked. I stood there speechless. "So don't say no one cares." His voice got dangerously low. I didn't know Inuyasha knew anything about me. He calmed down and instantly looked like he regretted what he said.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered.

"Forget it. Just go with your stupid prince and have a nice life." He said leaving.

"Inuyasha wait! Please!" I yelled after him. It was too late. He was gone.

Why did he leave? Why was he telling me all of this now? Why was he so angry? I had to talk to him! But where was he? I would have to go when he was completely calm. I sighed and sat down by the fire. Suddenly everything just changed and only an hour has gone by since I woke up. It was weird, I should have felt weird about his words, but I didn't. He cared for me. I never would have guessed. I had to do something I already slept late, and now I was lounging around doing nothing. This wasn't working. I stood up and went outside to find Kilala and Shippou.

We spent the whole day playing by the river and it was finally time to go home. My little friends were definitely the right people, well demons, to go to.

"Sango where did Inuyasha go?" Shippou asked as he laid down beside me.

"I'm not sure but he'll be back soon. Don't worry too much about it." I said stroking his hair.

"Ok." He said yawning. "I love you Sango. Good night." I smiled. It always felt good for him to say.

"I love you too. I love you so much." I said hugging him even tighter to me. I made sure I stayed up and when I felt my eyelids getting heavy I heard him sneak in. I waited until I heard him plop down by the door. I knew it was now or never. I slowly turned over so I was facing him. He was obviously looking around, making sure I was sleeping. I almost smiled but remembered I was trying to sneak up on him. When he settled back in I made a move. Quickly I stood up and sat in front of him, holding his arms down.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said trying to break free.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't-" he began but I cut him off.

"I need to talk to you Inuyasha. Please." I let him go and stood up leaving the hut. It was his choice now whether to follow or not. If he didn't follow me I would drop the subject. If he did I would further look into it. I stopped walking and turned around he was one step behind me causing me to jump back. I stood there and looked at him. It was the closest I ever been to Inuyasha.

"What did you drag me out here for?" he snapped.

"Oh sorry." I said gathering my thoughts. "Well what you said earlier. I didn't know…" suddenly I didn't want to bring it up. "Why did you leave?"

"I was mad."

"Why?" I said stepping closer.

"Because…" I continued to look at him. "Because I don't want you to marry him."

"Why not? If you're scared you're going to lose me, you really are not."

"It's not that. I just don't think he deserves you. He's not good enough."

"I'm flattered Inuyasha but this is my only chance of getting married. If I have to swallow my pride and become a silent princess, then I will." He looked at me for a long time making me nervous.

"It's not your only hope Sango."

"It is." Before I could go on another rant he grabbed me and kissed me. Shocked, I pushed him away and shrieked. "What the hell!" I screamed, even more confused than before.

"I…sorry." He said. "It's just..." he looked like he was going to run away again. I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You can't kiss me and run away. Stop confusing me Inuyasha. Please just tell me what is going through your head." I begged him; I was on the verge of tears.

"I can't lose you to that prince."

"So you kiss me?" I asked.

"You don't understand."

"So help me to." I begged. He took in a big breath and nodded.

"I really like you Sango. When I found out what Miroku did I wanted to rip his soul out. He shouldn't have treated you like that, especially when you were so faithful to him. And then you left without telling me, it hurt my feelings." He whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry."

"Let me finish." he said holding his hand up. "You're the only person here for me. The only person who actually stayed with me."

"If you kissed me so I would stay it won't work." I said.

"Why not? Why does he get to have you and I don't?" he began to raise his voice.

"Because you don't really like me. You only want me to fill a void Kagome left." I said moving further away from him. He stood there shocked. I know what I said hurt, but it was true. Why should I live my life in her shadow?

"That's not true." Inuyasha's tone became very dark.

"It is Inuyasha and you know it. I'm the only adult left and you want to hold onto me so you don't lose Kagome completely."

"I shouldn't have told you how I felt. Maybe if you weren't so mean and bitchy Miroku would still be with you." That caused me to close my mouth. I didn't know what to say. He was throwing the pain I had back in my face. Maybe he was right, maybe Mrioku didn't want to put up with my crap anymore. Tears were fighting their way down my face and I couldn't stop them. "Sango I didn't mean that." I shook my head and looked away.

"You did mean it, and you're right."

"No I'm not. I'm sorry I don't even know why I said it. Please Sango don't cry." He said grabbing my arm. He was close to me, too close for comfort. His chest was pressed to my back and I wanted to run but I knew he would stop me the second I tried.

"I want to go to bed." I said through tears.

"Wait Sango. Please let me just let me say this." He stopped taking in a deep breath. "Every day I'm growing more attached to you. Even though I hate to admit it, I do like you. If you leave me for that prince, you'll break my heart. But if you do decide to then I won't hold it against you. I would hope that you would still visit us." This was very unlike Inuyasha. I hope he wasn't being possessed by a demon. Suddenly my tears were gone completely and a smile spread on my face. He actually sounded a lot like Miroku. I had to bite my lip from laughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked uncertain.

"Of course I'm ok. Stupid woman. I'm pouring my heart out and to you and you ask if I'm ok." That sounded more like Inuyasha.

"Sorry but it didn't sound like you to say how you feel in such a well thought out manner."

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Oh." I said.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you feel? Or at least what you're going to do?"

"Inuyasha you're my friend. I can't just like you because you like me."

"But you'll do it for someone you don't even know?"

"No. I never said I like or love him or that I will. I only want to marry him."

"So you do want to marry him?"

"No."

"But that's what you said. You said you want to."

"Maybe I just want to get married."

"Can't you wait?" he asked.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked finally getting tired of our proximity. He finally let go with a little bit of reluctance. I moved forward then faced him. "I can't wait. Not anymore."

"Just wait."

"For what?"

"Maybe someone else will want to marry you."

"Like who Inuyasha? I'm getting older. I'm a fighter and I have scars all over me." I stopped to gather myself; I didn't want to cry again. "Who would really want to marry me?"

"I like you just the way you are." He finished off. I looked down as a blush spread across my face.

"But you're not going to marry me. Are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Sango…right now I can't."

"Exactly. So please don't take it personal if I accept Kuranosuke's proposal. You will forever be my friend." It seemed as if this time he would have nothing else to say. I took that as my signal to leave. "Well goodnight Inuyasha." I said walking past him and to the hut. I felt better now that we had that talk. I no longer had any questions. But now my heart was heavy. My head was telling me to marry Kuranosuke but my heart was telling me to wait. Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 5**

The next day Inuyasha avoided me. He should have just left if he was going to try and stay away from me. I felt bad that I might have hurt him.

Finally in the night he came to me. I had a feeling he would.

"Sango." I could feel him shaking me. "Sango please wake up...come on." I opened my eyes and rolled over.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Come on I want to talk to you."

"Can we talk here?" I asked.

"No. We have to be alone."

"Fine." I said standing up. I followed him outside with me eyes half closed. I was still tired from the night before.

"We're here." He said snapping me into reality. I opened my eyes and we were by the river. It looked beautiful. The moon lit up the sky and reflected on the water.

"This is gorgeous Inuyasha." I said amazed.

"I knew you would like it."

"Thank you for bringing me here." I smiled at him.

"I brought you out here for more than the scenery." He said. I looked at him waiting to see what he had to say. "I want you to know that I really do care." What was honestly going through Inuyasha's head? This was a new side to Inuyasha that I wasn't ready to see. "I'm starting to fall for you." He said taking my hands into his own.

"Inuyasha…" I said confused. Why now? A blush started to creep onto my face. He was making me feel things I haven't felt in a while.

"I don't want you to marry him. If I have to I will marry you. I will do anything to keep you in my life, as more than a friend."

"Please stop making things hard for me."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"So what are you trying to do? Please help me understand."

"I want you to be with me. I want you to fall in love with me. I want to marry you and start a family with you. That's all I want now." I stood there thinking. I took my hands away.

"Why only now?"

"Because there were too many things going on and I didn't want to complicate things for you."

"So what are you doing now?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm trying to stop you from making a bad decision, one you might regret."

"What if I don't? What if I turn out to really like him. What if I enjoy the palace life?"

"I don't know Sango. But I need for you to at least see what life with me would be like." I almost laughed but he cut me off with his words. "Even though I'm not rich and I don't have a palace or servants or any of that, I know how to have fun and I know I can make you happy. Spend the rest of this week with me and see how it goes. If you still want to marry that stupid prince then at least I'll know we tried."

"Fine I guess I can hang out with you this week."

"Trust me, you will love it." He said smiling. I smiled back and started to walk back towards camp.

That was it, the beginning of a wild time.

The first day Inuyasha decided to take things easy. He took me on a walk around town, and we placed flowers on all of the graves of my family and friends. It was thoughtful of him to spend the day doing something I would like.

The next day we climbed a tree. I wasn't afraid of heights but I was afraid of falling out of that tree.

"You sure it can hold both of us?" I asked unsure.

"Yes I'm sure. Now sit down." I followed his lead and sat down beside him.

"Wow you can see everything from here."

"That's why I like it. Plus you get some alone time."

"Well thanks for letting me experience this with you." I said giggling.

"No problem." He said. It was silent before he spoke again. "The sun's about to set, it's the most beautiful sight ever."

"Can't wait." I said. He quickly slipped his hand into mine. I looked down at our joined hands and smiled.

Just as he said the sunset was beautiful. I felt special for that moment. It felt nice to know someone liked me for me. We walked back to camp hand in hand. Shippou smiled up at us and Inuyasha uncharacteristically smiled back at him. It was a good day all together. We felt like a real family.

The next few days were similar. He started to tell me about his family; it made me understand him better. No wonder he was always on the defense, it was the only way to protect himself from getting hurt. It was the fifth day and Inuyasha decided to take Shippou, Kilala and me to a flower field.

"I love flowers." I told him as we sat in the grass watching the kids play.

"I know. I remember you used to always look for one while we were traveling." He said looking at me. How did he remember?

"Thank you. It was thoughtful of you to bring us here."

"Feh! Whatever." It was nice to see Inuyasha was still himself even though he was becoming nicer.

"Wanna race?" I asked him. Too much conversation would only make things awkward. We left off at a good place the other day but it wasn't my place to pick it up again.

"Race? You can't beat me." He laughed.

"Okay let's see." I said standing up.

"You can try but you win." He stood up as well.

"Ok fine, we'll see." I said smirking. "Go!" I screamed and took off.

"HEY!" he screamed running after me. He caught up to me quickly. "You cheat and I'm still gonna win, oh Sango." He said shaking his head. I laughed loud causing him to laugh too.

"Oh Inuyasha. Don't be so sure."

"Feh! And why not?" he asked. I looked at him and smirked. He ran ahead of me cutting my plan short, seems as if I would have to cheat from further away.

"Owww!" I yelled. I stopped and grabbed my foot. Instantly he stopped and ran back towards me.

"What's wrong?" he panicked.

"My foot." I said. He got down on his knees and was ready to take my foot from my hands but I ran off.

"Hey!" he once again yelled out. "You cheated." He yelled standing up.

"I won." I said smiling.

"But you cheated."

"But I won." He stood there looking at me confused. Suddenly an evil grin took place on his face. Before I could react he was charging at me. He quickly toppled over me and started tickling me.

"Say you cheated." He said as I laughed hysterically. I couldn't respond, I was laughing too hard. "Say it." He warned.

"I…che..a..ted." I said between laughter. He stopped tickling me. I laid there staring at the sky, trying to regain my breath. He laid down beside me, not too close but not too far either. "This was an amazing day." I said looking at him. He turned his head to look at me too.

"It was. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." I could tell it was true because I haven't seen him smile that much ever. "But tomorrow is going to be even more fun."

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"You'll see. But I know you're going to love it."

"Ok." I said truly excited to see what he had planned.

"It's your last day so I want it to be special." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"It is." We were silent again. "You know Inuyasha, you're different than before."

"How so?" he said turning on his side and propping himself on his elbow.

"Well while we were traveling we never really had time to connect the way we are now. I was always with…Miroku…" I felt as if I choked out his name. It still hurt to think of him. "And you with Kagome." I could see a slight change in his demeanor. We were both still coping. "So we didn't even have a chance to even know each other. And when you were with her," it was too painful to say her name again, "you were constantly yelling. I figured you were the regular jerk who was ready to insult anyone at any time. It seems as if I was partially wrong."

"Feh! You don't give me enough credit." He said rolling his eyes.

"And I'm sorry. This has been the best few days I've ever experienced."

"Told you." He said smirking. "Do you know what you're going to do?" suddenly everything became serious.

"I'm leaning towards a decision." I smirked letting him know we were still in a playful mood.

"Should I be worried?" he gained his smirk again.

"That's classified information." I laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." I said. He jumped up and sat on top of me.

"I'll tickle you if you don't tell me." My eyes went wide.

"Please Inuyasha don't." I said grabbing his hands. Our hands wrestled against each other. Eventually he pinned my hands above my head and I laid there stunned. He was going to tickle me. Our eyes locked and everything changed. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I just realized how close our bodies were. Why Inuyahsa, why were you doing this to me? His face came closer to mine and he stopped when we were an inch apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. I don't know what possessed me but I lifted my face the rest of the way and kissed him. Instantly he responded and kissed me back. I must have lost all conscious thoughts because when he let go of my hands and put his hands all over me, I didn't slap him, instead I wrapped them around his neck and smiled. When I felt as if I couldn't breathe we parted. "Woah." I said looking at him in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he did mean it that's why he didn't finish.

"It's ok." I said not able to look at him. "I should go back to them…I've been gone a while." I said looking to the side of me.

"Yeah…you're right." He got off of me and I stood up ready to leave. "Sango wait!" he yelled after me. I turned around to look at him he was catching up to me. He grabbed me close and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow. I'll meet you by the village gates at noon." I nodded and continued on my way. I couldn't help but smile and touch my lips. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Butterflies started to build in my stomach and I felt like screaming in joy. Inuyasha was making me feel too good, it was unnatural.

It was almost noon and I was feeding Shippou and Kilala. I only had one more days until Kuranosuke would come for my decision. I was so torn. With Inuyasha I could be happy and free and just myself. Even though he liked me I know he would always think of Kagome, I held no negative feelings towards her but I couldn't live in another woman's shadow. Then with Kuranosuke I wouldn't be as happy, but he would love me and only me. It was so confusing.

"When are you leaving Sango?" Shippou asked.

"In a little while. If I'm a little late I don't think Inuyasha would mind." I laughed.

"Yay. It's nice to have you here with us. We miss having you here."

"Oh Shippou after this I'm all yours." I said hugging him.

"That would make me happy." He said hugging me back.

I laughed and put him down. I had to clean up before I went to see Inuyasha. Usually by the time I got home I was too tired to do much. I would precook Shippou and Kilala's meal so I wouldn't have to worry about it.

I left the house feeling giddy. I was surprised that Inuyasha could make me feel this way in only a matter of days. I was so happy to see him. He said he had a surprise and I couldn't wait to see it. I turned the corner to reach the village gate when I saw him talking to someone. I stopped walking and watched. What was she doing here? I could feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. Suddenly she jumped into his arms hugging him. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. He hugged her back. Why was he hugging her? I crouched behind a hut and waited to see what would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 6**

"I'm so happy to see you." I heard Kagome yell.

"Yeah. Me too." He responded. I could feel myself wanting to cry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I wanted him to tell her why he really came here, to see me.

"Everyone else is here so why wouldn't I be here." Not the answer I wanted, but I guess it was true.

"Well I'm glad I found you. I mostly came back to see you." How could I think she was my best friend?

"Kagome…" he said into her hair. He was savoring the moment with her. That's it; he made the decision for me. I was going to marry the prince. Slowly I walked back to my hut feeling heart broken. I had started to fall for Inuyasha; it's weird that only now I noticed it. I would end it now before I got even more hurt.

"Sango, what are you doing back so soon?" Shippou asked.

"I…I've really missed you guys and I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked. I walked into the hut and sat down.

"I've been thinking about it and I now know I want to marry Takeda Kuranosuke."

"But Sango…I thought you and Inuyasha…" I cut him off.

"I think the prince will be a nice choice. He's been chasing me for years and I think he deserves a fair chance."

"But what about us?"

"I'll talk to him about it and I'm sure he'll let you guys come with me. I don't want to be away from you guys." Shippou stood up and came to hug me. "I love you Shippou and we won't be parted that easily."

"I love you too Sango." He said. I put him down and he went off to play with Kilala.

Finally I had time to be alone. I didn't really want to be alone but it's all I could do. I sat down and put my head on my knees. I felt bad, why would Inuyasha do that to me. I could feel hot tears run down my face. I shouldn't cry, he was with her first. I was always…second. I would always be second no matter what. Suddenly I couldn't wait for the next day to come. Then I would be out of here, I would be free of this mess.

He didn't come to me the rest of that day. He truly forgot about me. Even though I saw them together I still hoped he would at least come see me, even if he brought her. I fell asleep sad, and happy. Tomorrow I would show Inuyasha I didn't need him. No man could ever hurt me again, I wouldn't let them.

"Sango! Sango!" I heard someone yelling. "Sango!" finally I shot up and came face to face with Shippou. "Good you're up. Come on someone's outside to see you." I looked at him before I got up and put on a fresh set of clothes. I walked out to see these so called 'guests'. Outside stood Kagome, she was awkwardly leaning on the wall of the hut. I couldn't help but smile, she was still my friend. It wasn't her fault Inuyasha still liked her.

"Kagome!" I said grabbing her attention. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sango, it has been too long." She said hugging me.

"What took you so long to come back?"

"I wanted to finish school before I came back for good."

"So you're staying?" I asked. It wouldn't matter anymore, I was leaving.

"Yeah. I came to see you guys, but Shippou told me some not so good news."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well that you were leaving, and were taking him with you."

"It was his decision to come."

"If I convinced him to stay would that upset you?"

"Umm…I'm not gonna force him to come with me. I'll talk to him later." I said ready to leave. "I have to meet with some people, we'll catch up later." I said annoyed. She smiled and I left. How dare she try and take him away from me too! My blood was boiling, I needed to calm down. I walked to the village gates and saw a group of men walking towards me. I instantly got on guard until he came into view.

"Sango!" he called out. I waited for him to approach me and then he grabbed my hands just as I assumed he would. "I hope you have made a decision." His eyes were sparkling and I couldn't help myself, I fell into his arms. It felt good to be wanted. I was his number one, never was I any man's number one, and it hurt.

"I choose to come back with you, if you would accept me."

"Of course Sango. This is what I have been waiting for. You have made me very happy." I moved back and smiled.

"I have to get my stuff. Would it be ok if Shippou and Kilala came back with us? They wouldn't be too much trouble."

"That's fine." He said laughing. "I'll walk you back to your friends and help you out." I nodded and we walked back in silence. "I'll wait out here." He said as we approached my hut. I nodded and ran it. Everyone was sitting there, even Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving." I said quietly. Nobody said anything. I looked over to Shippou. "It's up to you; you can either come with me or stay here with Kagome and Inuyasha." It hurt to say his name.

"Sango I don't want to hurt your feelings…but-" I cut him off.

"It's fine Shippou. You can visit anytime you want." I said hugging him. I felt like crying I was losing him to her too. "Goodbye Kagome." I said letting Shippou go to go give her a hug.

"Sango promise you'll visit."

"I will." I said truthfully. I let her go and faced Inuyasha. "Goodbye Inuyahsa." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. He looked and me as if I was crazy.

"Can we talk alone?" he asked. Everyone looked between us and left silently.

"What is it?" I asked getting my stuff together.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting my stuff packed."

"No. I mean why are you marrying him? I thought…" he trailed off.

"You thought what?" I waited for the response that never came. "I get it. You still love her. It's fine. I'll get over it."

"You don't understand. I love you Sango. I've been in love with you. Why are you doing this?"

"Because yesterday you forgot about me. She came back and it was as if I didn't exist anymore. You never came to check on me."

"I'm sorry. Now I realize that I really do love you. And that I only want to be with you. Yesterday I got sidetracked and it was unfair of me to ditch you."

"Am I supposed to wait for you whenever you decide to run off with her?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm sorry Sango." It was silent and tense.

"So what do you want me to do now?" I asked annoyed.

"I want you to tell him to go away. I want you to be with me."

"It's too late Inuyasha. I already made a decision. A day ago if you would've asked me my decision it wouldn't have been Takeda Kuranosuke, it would have been you." I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I had to get out of here.

"So what changed?"

"You. You were all about me, true. The second she comes back you ignored me I turned invisible. I won't be in second place Inuyasha. I'm sorry I really did feel something but now I don't." I said ready to leave.

"Fine, go with him. You won't be happy."

"I will because I will be his number one. And you'll be with her. Enjoy your life Inuyasha. I hope we can still be friends." I said holding back tears. He looked at me angry and I could see tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Before I could leave his arms wrapped around me and he gently pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help myself I really did love him. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. It felt so right to be in his arms. "I have to go." I whispered. He let me go and placed something in my hand before pushing me out of the hut.

"Ready?" I heard a voice say. I looked in the direction the voice came from. Everything seemed blurry. I was confused. I nodded my head and walked away with my future husband. Kilala was the only one I brought with me. I looked back and realized she was taking the life I wanted. I looked back at Inuyasha's hurt gaze and frowned. It was over, it was really over.

"Lady Sango, why are you so sad?" he asked as we rode away in his carriage.

I sighed. "It's always hard saying goodbye." I said quietly.

"Yes it is. But don't forget, your friends are always welcomed to visit for as long as they want. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy."

"Thank you. I appreciate your generosity." I said humbly. I would try my best to make him happy since he was trying to make me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 7**

The people at the castle all treated me as if I were royalty. I was referred to as 'Lady Sango' and people bowed and talked quietly in my presence. Never receiving this attention, I was uncomfortable. I could hear the jealous whispers of young maidens who wanted to marry Kuranosuke. I know he told everyone that we would get married soon. Truthfully I was excited to be married, maybe I didn't want to be married to him, but I was still excited.

The second I was assigned a room I pulled out the present Inuyasha handed me right before I left. It was a bracelet, the most beautiful one I ever laid eyes on. Tears welled up in my eyes; he cared enough about me to get me this beautiful gift. The bracelet was the surprise.

I was walking through his land it had a beautiful pond with a bridge over it so someone can walk over the pond. I sat down on the bridge and dangled my feet above the water. I was admiring my bracelet and smiling to myself.

"Sango." I was startled but looked up to see Kuranosuke settling to sit down next to me.

"Hi." I said smiling. He settled beside me and held my hand. I allowed him to.

"I wanted to talk about our wedding. It's going to be happening in about a week or so. I know women usually like to plan the wedding."

"It's fine. Whatever you want I'm fine with." I said. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"If you say so. I'll have my servants help to plan the wedding."

"Ok." I said. We sat there enjoying the surroundings. We were different and didn't have much to say but with time we wouldn't be as silent.

"Prince Kuranosuke, I apologize for intruding but there are visitors saying they know Lady Sango." He said bowing down on one knee.

"What do they look like?" he asked pulling my closer to him.

"Like us!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and it was Inuyasha. We made eye contact and I could see the anger behind his eyes making my body shiver. I felt as if I was caught doing something wrong. I quickly snaked out of Kuronosuke's grip and stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

"The brat wouldn't stop crying for you." Inuyasha said turning away from me.

"So we brought him here." Kagome chimed in. It was the first time I acknowledged her.

"Shippou." I said holding my hands out for him. As I extended my arms Inuyasha's eyes darted out to the bracelet and smirked. There was a sense of pride in his eyes.

"Sango!" he yelled jumping into my arms. "I missed you so much. I don't want to live without you."

"Oh Shippou I'm so happy to hear you say that." I said hugging him. I turned around to my future husband and asked sweetly. "Can he please live with us Takeda?" It was the first time I called him by his first name.

"Of course." He said smiling. Shippou looked at me excited. I couldn't help but emulate his excitement.

"But what about us Shippou? You don't want to live with Inuyasha and me?" Kagome asked. She looked heart broken. I know she and Shippou used to be inseparable but she left for almost a year it wasn't our fault if we became close.

"I want to live with Sango…and Inuyasha." He whispered the last part. I looked over to Inuyasha and he smirked again. It was becoming too easy for him to win.

"Shippou be nice." I whispered to him. "We'll talk later about everything. I know you're confused." I said rubbing his head.

"So you don't want to live with us?" Kagome asked again.

"No. I'm going to miss Sango too much."

"But Shippou it's always been us." She said as tears formed in her eyes. I felt bad for her but was still happy. Everyone was silent. It was an awkward situation. Kuranosuke jumped in saving us all from ourselves.

"How about you all stay here until Sango and I get married so you don't have to travel all the way here again."

"How long will that be?" Kagome asked recovering from her painful moment.

"A week?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and he confirmed. "A week we will be wed." there was a form of pride in his voice.

They accepted his offer and both adults were offered their own room. Shippou and Kilala shared a room not too far from my room. I slept in the room next to the princes until we were married we wouldn't sleep together. I left my room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard him say on the other side of the door. I opened his door and entered. "Ahh Lady Sango, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to thank you for letting my friends stay here."

"It's no problem."

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow, good night Kuranosuke."

"Sango I told you it's just Takeda to you."

"My apologies, goodnight Takeda."

"Good night Sango." He said as I left his room. I had to go see Shippou.

"Shippou may I come in?" I asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I wanted to talk to you about everything." I said taking a seat next to him on his bed. He looked at me waiting for me to talk. "Well I know me and Inuyasha have been really close as of late."

"I know, but what happened?"

"A lot of things. Kagome came back and I think she needs Inuyasha more than me right now."

"Can't we all be together?"

"We are together."

"That's not what I mean Sango."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that you and Inuyasha were so happy together. Kagome and Inuyasha fight all the time. They're no fun together. When you were with Inuyasha he was nice to me and he was happy. Now he's back to his old ways."

"Shippou I'm sorry for we're putting you through. But you and Kagome have been close for so long, don't you think you can tell her how you feel about her."

"No. She would just get sad."

"Give her more credit than that. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No. I want to know why you and Inuyasha are mad each other."

"Shippou that's much too complicated for you to understand."

"Please tell me Sango. I thought we were a happy family."

"We are still a family. Just because I'm marrying the prince doesn't mean we're no longer family."

"Do you still love Inuyasha?"

"Very much." I saw him getting ready to further interrogate me. "That's enough for today Shippou. It's time for bed." I tucked him in and kissed his head. "I love you Shippou."

"I love you too Sango." I smiled and left the room.

I walked to my room smiling. Things weren't going to be so bad. I opened my door and almost screamed. Someone had their hand on my mouth.

"It's me." A voice whispered in my ear. He moved his hand away and I turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you." He said hugging me and smelling my hair.

"This is inappropriate." I said enjoying the hug.

"I know but I had to see you one more time." I smiled. "I told her I didn't have feelings for her anymore. She was upset but I know she'll get over it."

"Inuyasha." It felt good saying his name.

"You're wearing the bracelet."

"Yes. I love it." I said smiling. He was smiling too I could tell.

"Don't marry him, please."

"I have to I already promised I would."

"Then let me stay here tonight I wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"Everything, anything."

"Ok." I said as he let me go. I laid down on the bed and patted the space beside me. He smiled and joined me on the bed.

"Can I hold you?" he asked. I nodded yes with a blush on my face. That night he finished telling me about his childhood. I didn't want to go to sleep but I couldn't help it.

"Sango may I come in?" I heard the prince saying as he knocked on my door.

"Uh, one second." I said scrambling. I shook Inuyasha awake.

"What?" he wined. I stopped for a moment to admire him. I put a strand of hair behind his dog ear.

"He's coming in so you have to leave." I whispered. He jumped up from my bed looking bewildered. "Relax. Just leave through the window no one will know." I said holding back my laughter. He relaxed and got ready to jump out the window but he came back to give me a kiss, morning breath and all, and then left. I smiled and he left. "Come in." I said facing the door.

"Finally, we are having breakfast and I wanted to escort you. In about 20 minutes be ready. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'll get ready." I smiled back at him. By the time I was ready he was sure to show up.

"Let's be off Lady Sango." He said holding his hand out to take mine.

"Thank you." I said as we walked towards the dining hall. When we entered all of my friends were there waiting for us to eat.

"Hey guys." I said letting his hand go. I sat next to Shippou and Takeda sat next to me. It was a silent and awkward breakfast. Inuyasha and I were stealing glances from another from across the table. I wanted to giggle every time he would smile but forced myself not to.

"I'm stuffed." Shippou said rubbing his belly.

"I can see." I said laughing along with him.

"I'm glad. I apologize for leaving in such a hurry but I have to tend to some duties. I hope to see you all for dinner. Take care Lady Sango." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and he left the room.

"Sango can we go for a walk?" Kagome asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 8**

"Sango can we go for a walk?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." I said standing up. She stood up as well and we walked to the garden. It was a silent and awkward walk.

"So Sango how have you been?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Kagome let's not do the whole fake talk thing."

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised.

"We were supposed to be best friends and you just left without saying goodbye." She was silent for a while.

"I didn't want to leave. I had to though."

"Why?"

"That day that we beat Naraku was supposed to be happy. I figured life would be easy from there on. Our journey was complete." I knew exactly how she felt. "But when we returned to Kayede's everything seemed to change. We would spend that week together and then split up. I wanted all of us to stay together. Inuyasha and I got into a fight a few days before the week was over. I know what you're thinking, it was a normal argument, but it wasn't. That was the worst fight we've ever been in."

"So what happened?" I asked when I felt like she was taking too long to get to the point.

"I tried too hard to control him. I wanted him to love me but I was only pushing him away. I realized I would never be his number one. Kikiyo would always be the true woman he loves." I almost cried hearing her say this; we were living the same life this whole time.

"I know what you mean." I said lowly. We sat down on a rock near the pond I discovered the other day.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. Finish your story."

"Ok but when I'm done you have to explain." I nodded my head yes and she continued. "Well I went back to my own time and I realized how much I had been embarrassing myself. I figured that if Inuyasha really wanted me he would have come back to get me, but he didn't." she looked at me with sad eyes. "I thought he loved me but obviously I was wrong. I refused to come back until he came to get me and of course he didn't. When I came back and he wasn't with Kayede I was afraid that he moved on. I've talked to him the day before you left and he never even bothered asking why I left. Then he told me he didn't love me anymore. I don't know why he doesn't care anymore." She finished.

"Kagome a lot has changed since you left." I said.

"Fill me in please because I don't even know why we're here." I laughed a little. I was being way too hard on her.

"Kagome when you left without saying goodbye I was so angry with you. It hurt to think that you didn't bother to come back and even let me know you were left. I stayed at my village for a while and when I came back to Kayede's you still weren't back. Shippou was starved for attention so he clung to me. That's why we have become so close. We spent all day everyday together. I can't remember that time we didn't share a bed together since I left."

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah, I went to visit Miroku and he broke things off telling me he wasn't a one woman kind of man. I was broken for months and Inuyasha helped me to heal. If it weren't for him I'm not sure if I would be alive right now." She looked surprised. "Maybe that's why he didn't bother to come looking for you. I was obviously holding him back." I gave her a sheepish smile and she returned it. "I went back to my village to get away from Inuyasha because a lot of things were starting to happen. He followed me here and admitted something to me." I stopped to brace myself for her reaction.

"That he loves you." Her voice sounded sad.

"How did you-" I started to ask but she cut me off.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you I wish he looked at me like that."

"Well he did and I was confused. I didn't understand why he would love me. I didn't feel the same at all. When I told him that the prince asked for my hand in marriage and that he would be back in two weeks he decided that he would make me fall for him. The weeks we spent together were amazing Kagome, he made me feel wanted and needed. It was the best feeling in the world. I truly fell for him."

"Then what happened?"

"You came…and he forgot about me, just like I knew he would. I didn't want to live in your shadow. Funny, huh? The day you came we were going to spend the day together and he said he had a surprise for me. I was going to tell him how I felt about him and that I chose him not Kuranosuke. I never had the chance. By the time we had any alone time I already accepted the proposal. I didn't want to be hurt again and I rushed into this thing creating a big mess." I finished.

"Sango don't think this is the end. Even if you're not with Inuyasha you can still be happy. I'm sure Kuronosuke would be able to make you happy."

"You're right but I still have feelings for Inuyasha." I looked over towards her to see her reaction. "I'm sorry Kagome if this is hurting you."

"Not at all. Don't worry at me; you know I always bounce back."

"Thank you Kagome for being so supportive."

"That's what I'm here for. A little word of advice, talk to Inuyasha I mean really talk to him and see if this is exactly what you want, nothing is set in stone don't wait until it is because then it will be too late."

"You're right." I said looking at my feet. To think I harbored any negative feeling towards her upset me. She truly was a best friend. "Thank you Kagome I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. I'm going to go say spend some time with Shippou. We'll have more girl talk later, ok?" She said standing up. I nodded and she was off. I stood up and continued walking without a purpose. I bumped into someone and fell back.

"Sorry." I started to say but when I looked up I just smiled. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I got bored."

"Then find something to do." I said trying to step away from him. Anyone could walk by and get the wrong impression.

"I did. Let's go play something."

"What?" I asked almost laughing.

"You're the only person who ever wants to play with me. Let's do something fun and exciting."

"Like what?"

"Wanna play tag?"

"Fine." I said smiling. I tapped his shoulder. "You're it." I yelled before taking off in no particular direction. He smiled and ran after me. I shrieked as he came closer to me. Quickly I ducked as his hand darted towards me, missing me by an inch.

"Hey stop that." He laughed. I stopped moving and he ran past me. His smile left and the evil smirk I grew to love appeared. He had a plan. He ran towards me and I took off. I felt him tap my shoulder and I stopped running to look around for him.

"Where are you?" I giggled. I looked around and couldn't find him, then I smiled he was too obvious. I spun around and grabbed his hand. "You're it." I smiled.

"How'd you..." He never finished because I took off towards the bridge. "Come back here!" He yelled. I looked back to see him running at me full speed I ducked but he still caught me in his arms. We landed in the pond and sat there wet. I looked at his soaked form and burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha look at yourself."

"Look at you." He laughed back still holding me by the waist. We continued to laugh until someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw him.

"Takeda." I stood up, both our laughter ceased.

"What is the meaning of this?" He sounded angry, I've never heard him use that tone before.

"I...we were playing a game." I answered back. I felt like a child caught doing something bad, again.

"Dearest Sango you are assuming the position of a princess this is inappropriate behavior." He said holding his hand out for me. I could hear Inuyasha growling low in his throat.

"I apologize." I said taking his hand.

"Inuyasha I would like to warn you nicely to please keep your distance from Lady Sango, it is inappropriate to be 'playing' games that cause you to come into contact with my soon to be wife." I looked down at an angry Inuyasha. He didn't say anything just looked away. "Very good then." The prince said taking me away. I looked back one more time, Inuyasha didn't bother moving.

That day was a drag Kuranosuke watched me all day. Finally it was night and I could be free of him. I laid down on my bed and crawled under the warm blankets. Before I could fully close my eyes I felt someone sitting on top of me.

"Inuyasha" I said looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You're mine." He growled. Our faces were close and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Says who?"

"Says me." He said dropping the edge in his tone.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I saw how I got your little prince all jealous." His ego was growing too big for my liking. He kissed me and pulled away. "Mine." He repeated.

"Oh I see Takeda got you jealous did he not?" He didn't answer and I chuckled. "Don't worry Inuyasha." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He didn't."

"I think he did." I said kissing him again. He grabbed my hands from around his neck and held them above me.

"It doesn't matter, you're mine. Got it." He warned.

"I don't think so." I teased back.

"You are." His grip tightened around my wrists.

"Don't hurt me." I continued to tease him. He let me go and got off of me so he could sit at the edge of the bed and sulk. "Inuyasha I'm just teasing. I only want to be yours." I said sitting behind him and once again I wrapped my arms around him.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I love you Inuyasha." I whispered into his ear. They twitched causing me to laugh. I took my hands and wrapped them around his ears. "They're so soft." I said rubbing them between my fingers gently. He was purring in the back of his throat. I laughed and he turned around to face me.

"I love you too Sango." He laid me down and once again climbed on top of me. He started kissing my neck and then my came back up to my lips. We kissed until I couldn't breathe. "I should go." He said getting ready to leave.

"Don't." I begged. "Please stay with me."

"We're getting to close."

"No we aren't."

"I don't want you to regret anything due to bad judgment. We're getting caught up in the moment."

"I won't. I don't regret anything with you."

"You don't?" He asked uncertain.

"No. I know what I'm doing and what I want to do with you. I'm of clear head right now."

"You don't know Sango. You still don't know what you want."

"I want you. I know that much."

"It's lust Sango, trust me."

"It's not, but if you want to wait it'll be fine."

"I don't...I mean I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're won't be." I assured him. He looked at me for a while before he started kissing me again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hi guys and girls, of course! I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, liking and supporting this story. I would like if you could give me more reviews so i can know what you think. Anyway, there's only two more chapters i believe. Sorry for wait, but once again please review. Enjoy the story.**

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 9**

That was the best night of my life. I woke up that morning still in his arms. He was already up looking down at me.

"Morning." He smirked.

"Morning." I said back. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Do you regret it?" He asked holding me tighter.

"I don't. I told you I wouldn't."

"Me neither." He said kissing my forehead. "I don't want to give you to him."

"I don't want to go to him."

"So don't."

"I would feel bad for deceiving him."

"You won't be." He said running his hand up and down my bare back.

"I want to stay with you forever."

"Me too, if I mark you as my mate that can be possible." I looked at him confused. "We would age the same and you would have some of my blood in you just as I would have some of your blood in me."

"That would be..." I couldn't find the word.

"Amazing." He finished. I nodded yes and hugged him tighter.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." I said closing my eyes.

"And I love you, Lady Sango." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Spare me the honor." I said savoring the last of our moment before I had to kick him out.

"Trust me, you deserve all the honor someone can give." I could feel tears swell up in my eyes; he deserved me now more than ever. I closed my eyes and I could feel his body heat leaving. "I can smell the idiot coming, I gotta go." He smiled at me. "Get dressed; I don't want him to see you, like this." He said looking me up and down. "Til tomorrow night my love." He smirked and jumped out of the window. The more time I spent with him, the more sides of him I got to experience making me love him even more.

"Lady Sango." I heard the prince's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes Kuronosuke." I said.

"Ok." I could hear the reluctance in his voice. I felt bad; I had to leave this mansion.

Breakfast was silent. The tension was even worse than the silence.

"I want to have a word with you Lady Sango, meet me in my headquarters once you're finished eating." Then the young prince stood up and left.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked once he was out of sight.

"I'm not sure. I guess I should go find out." I said standing up but before I could get far Inuyasha grabbed my wrist.

"Don't forget about yesterday." He looked in my eyes before letting me go. I smiled at him and continued to walk with in the same direction the prince left. I knocked on the door at the end of the hall gently and waited to be invited in. I entered silently.

"Lady Sango, come in." I walked and sat in the seat he offered. We were facing each other now.

"Why have you requested my presence?" I asked nervously.

"Well I've noticed some inappropriate behavior." Instantly my heart started beating faster.

"Between who?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Lady Sango please do not mistake me for a fool. I can see how close you two are." He stood up, obviously too angry to remain seated. I knew exactly who he was talking about, Inuyasha.

"Kuranosuke-" I began but was cut off.

"I thought we covered this, it's Takeda to you."

"Takeda, Inuyasha and I are friends."

"I understand that but it's inappropriate for the both of you to be alone together. You must be escorted by me if you want to be around him."

"I'm not used to this. I'm sorry if I disrespected you."

"Lady Sango thank you for being so understanding." He smiled at me. I smiled back and got ready to leave. "Wait I wanted to bring something else up." I sat back down. "I wanted to thank you. Now that I will have a wife I can step up and become a King. Because of you my family will be able to continue ruling this land. With our offspring we can prosper." His face lit up as if his dreams were coming true. My heart sank I wanted to end things and now he was damn near praising me. I was a monster.

"I see." I said smiling awkwardly.

"That's all." He said dismissing me.

That night he came to me.

"So what did the prince say?" he asked standing away from me. When I tried to get closer he just backed away. His hands were crossed over his chest and his eyes were shooting daggers at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked confused.

"No. I just want answers."

"He just asked me…" I couldn't say it, he would become angrier.

"Asked you what?"

"Well he told me something."

"And what was that?"

"Well he said it was improper for us to be together, alone."

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"Inuyasha please, I knew you would blow this out of proportion."

"You didn't defend me." he accused. I could feel my eyes water up. He was making this harder than it already was.

"I didn't feel I had to." My voice was becoming shaky.

"Don't cry." He said coming closer to me.

"All I want is for everyone to be happy. I don't want to hurt anyone. I wish this never happened. I wish I could take everything back. This is too much for me. I can't handle it anymore."

"I'll make it easier for you. Just forget anything between us happened. I thought you wouldn't regret it but obviously I wrong." Just like that he was gone. I didn't know what to do anymore. My heart belonged to Inuyasha with no doubt on my mind; but I had already given my word to Takeda. But, I was probably overanalyzing things because I was tired.

There was only one more day before I would be a married woman and I still felt conflicted. Inuyasha didn't bother to come see me the following night making me grow angry with him.

After another awkward breakfast I went to the garden to sit down and think. I looked to my right and saw no other than Takeda coming my way.

"Lady Sango If you weren't doing anything then I would like if you spent time with me."

"Sure." I said following behind him. We were getting married tomorrow the least I could do was spend time with him especially now since Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with me. We walked to an empty room and he took a seat in an empty chair. I sat in the seat across from him.

"I want you to tell me about you. I know I admire your courage and fighting skills, but I'm sure there's more to you than that."

"Well what do you want to know exactly?" I asked shifting nervously as he watched me from his seat.

"What happened to your village?"

"It was destroyed."

"If it's not too intrusive to ask; how did that happen?"

"We all went on a mission somewhere and everyone died but me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"How did you meet your friends?"

"I was tricked into believing Inuyasha was the reason for my village's death. When I found out he wasn't and explained to everyone my troubles they welcomed me into their group."

"That was very nice of them."

"Well they're nice people."

"What happened to the monk you traveled with? I thought you were engaged to him."

"Well I was but he didn't love me, and broke it off."

"I'm sorry to hear." The conversation consisted of him mostly asking me questions about myself. It was actually going good and he was way more interesting than I thought.

"You're not as boring as I thought you were."

"You thought I was boring?' he asked laughing.

"A little, but I was wrong."

"I'm glad I could sway you." It was silent for a little while. "I can see why he loves you." He finished off.

"What? Who? No." I said stuttering out for full sentences.

"Inuyahsa. I can see it in his eyes. He looks as you the same way I do, maybe even with more love. And you look at him in the same loving way. I waited to see if maybe you could look at me like that but you haven't."

"I…I…don't-" I was shocked he was telling me this. I didn't know what to say to him. He was right, even though I was livid with Inuyasha, I still couldn't get him off my mind. I loved him beyond words.

"You don't have to explain I already know. I can tell by the way you two sneak glances at each other. I know you don't want to marry me. I would relieve you of this duty but I really need to become a king. Time is running out. If you stick with me I promise to make you the happiest queen."

"I understand. Thank you for understanding I appreciate it." He smiled at me. "At least we could be friends if we're married."

"True." He responded. I stood up ready to leave. I felt my heart breaking I would have to say goodbye to him. This was it for us. "Lady Sango I have a proposal for you. If you are able to find me a replacement bride then you don't have to marry me."

"What does she have to be like?" I asked with hope in my voice causing him to chuckle.

"Well obviously esthetically pleasing. I won't be able to have another beauty like you but she should be attractive. She should have some form of personality and she should be nice."

"If I find a girl similar to your description you would take her as your wife rather than me?"

"That is correct. I suggest you hurry today's the only day for you to try." I nodded my head and sprinted out of his headquarters. I had to find Inuyasha, I had already forgotten my anger.

"Inuyasha." I called without stopping. "Inuyasha!" I called more desperately. I couldn't find him, where could he be? "Inuyasha!" I called again. I was beginning to think he left for good. Tears built up in my eyes. It wasn't like me to cry but I couldn't help it. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I continued to scream as I ran faster trying to find him.

"Sango!" I heard his voice. I stopped running and looked around frantically. There he was confusion and worry written on his face.

"Inuyasha." I said relieved. I ran to him and hugged him around his waist. "I thought I lost you for good." I whispered into his chest knowing he heard me.

"You couldn't lose me that easy."

"But you didn't come see me."

"I wanted to give you the chance to get your thoughts together."

"Well I have."

"And?"

"And I need to find a wife for Takeda." His face instantly lit up. "He freed me of my duty to marry him, if I am able to find him a wife before tomorrow."

"Who you got in mind?" he asked me.

"A few people. I have to go talk to them. Can you go to the left side of the castle and find two or three girls to see if they'll match with Takeda, make sure they're pretty." He nodded and left. I walked over to the area of the castle I was familiar with. I knocked on a door and waited for it to be opened.

"Sango. What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor from you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Chapter 10**

"Come in and we'll talk." She said opening the door to let me in. "So what's up?" she asked plopping down on the bed.

"Well I was given a chance at love but I need help to enjoy this chance I was given."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well Takeda realized the love me and someone else share and gave me the chance to find another woman for him to marry."

"And how can I help you?" she asked skeptically.

"Well I know that you don't live here but any chance would you be interested in marrying a prince?"

"Sango, that's a serious question. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be married."

"Well you have a few hours to think about it. Please let me know before the night is over. You are like my sister Kagome and I would never put you in a situation I didn't feel was right. Takeda is a nice and funny man and if I weren't already so far into my relationship with someone else then I would gladly resume the position as his wife, and queen of the lands."

"You can say his name Sango." I smiled at how easy going she was being.

"Ok. So you'll think about it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to check out some other girls but if you say yes then I'll put in the best word for you." She smiled at me and I was off. Once again I set out to find Inuyasha. By now he had to at least have found one girl.

As the day went by I was able to gather ten girls, excluding Kagome. I explained to them that Takeda was still in search of a wife and they instantly got themselves ready. I had to get them to him tonight. It was finally time to present them to him. I knocked on the door with my hands shaking. He had to pick one of them, he just had to!

"Come in." I heard on the other side of the door. I slowly entered and the girls followed behind me with their heads bowed low. I have never been in the presence of such proper girl, I felt bad because I definitely did not have as much class as they did.

"Prince Takeda I have brought you a few girls I think would be fit to be your wife."

"Well let me take a look." The girls stood shoulder to shoulder in a perfectly straight line. Takeda walked past them tapping his chin. "They are all quite beautiful Lady Sango." He said smiling at me. Oh no, he wasn't going to choose one; I could feel it in my stomach.

"So what do you think?" I whispered as he came over to me. "Anyone you find interesting?"

"Well based on looks there are a few." He said smiling.

"Well which ones, I'll send the others away and apologize to them for you." He nodded and gently described the four women he found attractive. I walked over to the chosen four and told them to move forward while I took the rest out of the room.

"What's happening?" one small girl asked me.

"I'm sorry to say but the five of you have not been chosen. I want to thank all of you for your time and apologize for the inconvenience." All of them frowned as I made my group speech. I smiled weakly and started to feel bad. "I'm sorry, but he thought all of you were beautiful." I turned around and disappeared back into Takeda's headquarters.

"So Lady Sango whom do you recommend?"

"I recommend whoever you like." He nodded and stood in front of one particular girl.

"What is your name?"

"Aiko." She stuttered.

"Very beautiful name." he said and stood in front of her inquiring on some issue.

"Thank you sir." He smiled and continued him questioning.

"What is it that you do?"

"Well I'm a maid."

"I see." After that he moved on to the next. I assumed he wasn't choosing that one.

"And young one, what is your name?"

"Hannah."

"Hannah?" he asked looking at me.

"Hannah." She repeated looking up at him. He smiled at her. Finally, some progress.

"Well Lady Hannah what do you do?"

"I tend to the garden and do whatever else is needed."

"I see. What do you do for fun?"

"I don't really have time for fun."

"Well, what would you like to do for fun?" he chuckled.

"Anything would be pleasing." She assured him. He nodded and moved on. The questions remained the same as the other two girls, Yuki and Sai, answered his questions.

"All of you girls are very pleasing, and I am glad I had the honor of meeting you all."

"So you've chosen?" Sai spoke up excited.

"I have chosen to stick with my original choice, Lady Sango." My face fell. After all of my hard work and his interviewing he couldn't find another girl that he liked, not even one. I could feel my eyes start to water up as defeat took over me. "Thank you for your time and it was a pleasure." The girls left the room disappointed.

"Not one girl caught your eye?" I asked once we were alone.

"Not like you have. It will be hard to find a replacement for you. It seems almost impossible."

"I see." I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I know you are disappointed but you will soon to realize that I will be an outstanding husband and cannot wait to call you my wife." I nodded and left the room. As soon as I left broke down in front of the room. I crawled up on the floor and held my knees clothes to my chest and cried. That's all I could do. I could feel someone pick me up and carry me to my room. I knew it was Inuyasha instantly. I cried into his chest as he laid us down and held me close to him.

"I have to marry him Inuyasha." I continued to cry.

"It's ok." He assured me.

"No it's not as soon as tomorrow comes I have to be with another man."

"Don't worry Sango it'll all work out."

"It won't Inuyasha I only want to be happy with you."

"I know. Go to sleep. Let me enjoy you for tonight." He kissed me on the head and held me tighter. I couldn't argue with him. I held on tighter to him and smiled at how close he held me. My eyes felt heavy as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up angry. Kagome had promised me she would talk to me before the night was over but she didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers, I just wanted to take the time out to thank everyone who supported my story. This is the last chapter. Please continue to read my stories. (the newer ones are better). I would humbly like to end this story now. I know that i have kept many of you waiting. I hate waiting and therefore, I am truly sorry. Anyway, enjoy my story and please let me know what you thought!

**Not Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters in Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha gang finally defeats Naraku! Everything was supposed to go as planned but slowly every part of Sango's life is falling apart. When someone comes along will there finally be a completion to her dreadful story, or will it only continue to steadily crumble under her feet?

**Epilogue**

"Morning sleepy head." he said kissing my head. I was happy to wake up next to him. It would be the last time.

"Morning." I said closing my swollen eyes again.

"I have to go, he's coming." He said tapping his nose.

"No don't go, stay with me a little longer."

"I should go."

"Please." I whispered. He laid back down and relaxed. I put my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. This I would miss. The simplest things made me happy. His little touches felt so good. Everything was so natural between us.

"Sango." He said getting me off of him. "You have a wedding to get ready for. I'll see you later." He left before I could object. He was being too calm for my liking. I was marrying another man and he was acting as if nothing was changing. I wasn't sure if he was concealing his pain to reduce mine, or if he was simply that much more mature.

I got out of bed and headed for the room I was requested in. The entire day women dressed me and fixed my hair and made a big deal for a wedding I wouldn't enjoy.

"It is time Lady Sango." One girl said ushering me out of the room. It felt like a nightmare, I couldn't control actions. I was being thrown from place to place without any say. I stood at the edge of the aisle as everyone's eyes trailed over me. I kept my head bowed low as I was told, my veil was thick I could barely see anything anyway. I walked down the aisle with mixed feelings. Kagome never came to see me, Inuyasha didn't bother to say bye and was acting weird all day.

I continued walking until I felt a body standing beside me. I stopped and continued to look at the floor as the words to bind us together were spoken. I agreed without thinking much. Tears formed in my eyes. I turned faced my new husband as he lifted my veil up to see my face. Finally I looked up and gasped. My tears only flowed more.

"So you gonna kiss me or what?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I rubbed my eyes and shook off the initial shock. I smiled and blushed. I slowly came close to his face but he didn't bother to wait. Just like the aggressive man he was, he pulled me to him and kissed me hard. Taking charge, that's what he did best.

"Inuyahsa. How?" I whispered as we parted.

"Me and the prince made some arrangements." I smiled. That was good enough for me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." I looked at the crowd and cheered. I had to find Takeda and thank him.

"Takeda." I shouted over the loud music. He looked at me and I took his hand pulling him to a secluded area.

"Lady Sango congratulations."

"Thank you Takeda. But why?"

"Well I do love you but I wanted to make you happy. Plus someone came to me and I've chosen to marry her."

"If it's not too much to ask, who is this mystery person?"

"You should know." I looked around confused. "Lady Kagome."

"Kagome of course." I thought aloud.

"Yes she's a sweet girl. She's not you, but she has her own charm."

"I'm glad. And I want to thank you again. You have truly made me happy."

"You're welcome Lady Sango. Go enjoy your husband." I smiled and ran back off towards Inuyasha. This was the best day of my life. The night consisted of us of dancing, eating and receiving tons of congratulations. As the dining hall cleared out I started to fall asleep.

"In a few minutes you'll be all mine." I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear. I smiled and leaned my head on his built shoulder.

"Can we go to be now? I'm extremely tired." I said half asleep.

"I got other plans." He retorted and I didn't have enough energy to respond. Slowly I fell asleep as a few of the drunken people lingered.

I woke up in the arms of my new husband. I smiled and turned around to face him. He was still sleeping. I slipped out of his arms and left the room. I walked up to Kagome's door and contemplated whether I should knock or just go in. I decided to just walk in.

"Kagome." I called. She was already awake and reading something in her lap.

"Sango. I didn't hear you come in." she said surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Some reading."

"Oh. I was wondering what made you decide to marry Takeda."

"Well I wanted to help my sister out and he's not that bad. He's quite interesting. Besides, he's rich!" her eyes lit up.

"Kagome thank you so much."

"Don't thank me Sango you deserve happiness."

"So when are you two planning to get married?" I asked.

"In a month exactly. I want to tell my family before I move here permanently."

"I want to be here when you get married. Would that be ok?"

"You better be there Sango." I smiled as she came up to hug me.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Sango."

"Well it's time me and Inuyasha leave. I will be here in a month exactly."

"Perfect. Tell Inuyahsa goodbye for me and Shippou of course too."

"I will of course." I laughed as I left the room. "Take care." I said leaving the room. I was thankful to have such a wonderful friend. I went back to my room to find Inuyasha sitting up at the edge of the bed waiting for me.

"Where you been?" he asked.

"I had to thank Kagome."

"Feh, you don't owe her a damn thank you."

"I do Inuyasha, and you should be thankful too. If it weren't for her I would be with the prince rather than you right now." He stood up and walked up to me.

"Don't say things like that." Then he whisked me up and kissed me. "When are we leaving?" it was too easy for him to fall in and out of romantic moods.

"Now, I have to get Shippou and formally state our departure to the prince."

"You're too damn polite Sango." He complained.

"So I was told. I'm going to go take care of that so we can leave." I left the room and I assumed he was getting the few of our things together. First I had to see the prince one last time. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard him command from the other side of the door.

"It's me." I said entering and closing the door behind me.

"Ahh Lady Sango, what brings you here?"

"Well I was leaving with Inuyasha, Kilala and Shippou and wanted to say goodbye."

"I see. I want to wish you the best of luck with your new husband."

"Thank you Takeda."

"I still get Takeda." He laughed.

"Is that no longer proper?" I asked scared.

"No it is fine; I would at least like to think I gained a friend."

"You have. We both have. I want to thank you again before I leave." I said extending a hand for him to shake. He took the very tip of my hand and shook it lightly. I smiled. "Take care Takeda."

"You too Sango." He said as I left his room. Next was Shippou.

"Shippou." I called.

"Sango!" he jumped out of his room and onto me. "Sango I've missed you so much."

"Me too. I feel like I have barely seen you in the last few days."

"That's because you haven't."

"Well now I'm going to change that. Today we go home and continue our lives." I smiled. "Go say goodbye to whoever you need. We're leaving in an hour." He smiled and scurried off into an unknown direction. "Don't forget Kilala!" I yelled. Then I went back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." I said jumping on his back. Instead of him going back like I expected he stood firm and swung me over to the front of his body.

"My lady, it's so nice of you to finally join me."

"Well of course my lord." I giggled. He walked us over to the bed as sat on top of me.

"Don't you think it's time to make our marriage official?"

"And how would we do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You tell me." He said kissing my nose.

"Oh I see." I laughed and wrapped my hands around his neck. We had ten minutes before we had to meet up with Shippou and I had to wash up.

"Come on!" I urged him. "We have to get cleaned up before we meet up with Shippou." Inuyasha followed behind me slowly. I ignored him and went off ahead. Finally we were clean and ready to go.

"You guys ready?" Shippou asked excited.

"Yeah." We both replied just as excited.

"Hey Shippou, ride on Kilala. Ok?" Inuyasha said to the little fox demon in a tone I've never heard him use before.

"How come?" Shippou rivaled. Me and him just started to see each other again and here Inuyasha was trying to separate us.

"For me Shippou, I'll explain it to you later." Shippou nodded and gave me a hug.

"See you in a few?" he asked.

"Definitely, take care of each other." I said as they took off.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled and grabbed my hand. I could feel the happiness shared between us as we rushed to our new lives.


End file.
